


fumbling towards ecstasy [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: And, spirits help him, Zuko must be really tired, because he finds himself wanting to lean over and kiss Sokka until they’re both breathless and hot and panting.Not again.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fumbling towards ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882203) by [dickpuncher420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickpuncher420/pseuds/dickpuncher420). 



> Thanks [dickpuncher](https://dickpuncher420.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! If you haven't already, check out their [art blog](https://dickpuncherdraws.tumblr.com/) as well.
> 
> The first chapter doesn't contain sexual content, and can be listened to on its own.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3htfiuwgqjnmmwf/Chapter_1.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/fumbling-towards-ecstasy-chapter-1/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all the smut

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jx2lokld6m0gvly/Chapter_2.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/fumbling-towards-ecstasy-chapter-2/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave dickpuncher some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882203), or leave a comment below. If you would like to suggest a fic for me to record in the future, or just want to say hi, you can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music is [Three Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL_8tbk1wzA) by Jacob Tillberg.


End file.
